


I Smell Snow

by Binkerbell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, so much freaking pining ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkerbell/pseuds/Binkerbell
Summary: There are two things that Sakura loves when winter comes around: snow and coffee. She also loves Shisui, but she'll never tell him that. But maybe this time she will?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	I Smell Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my very first fic I've written since I've gotten back into fandom. I didn't know it was going to happen this way, yet here we are. I've only been into this pairing since mid-November, but I've completely become enveloped in this pairing. I love this ship so much. I also have so many other fic ideas that I've been outlining and planning for this pairing, so keep an eye out for more to come!
> 
> I wrote this for the ShiSaku Xmas Day Event over on tumblr, and I was a little late in posting, but oh well. Here it is!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this because I know I definitely did while writing this.

“I smell snow,” Sakura said, glittering green eyes wide with excitement as Shisui poured her a steaming cup of coffee into a to-go cup.

“It’s not even below freezing yet,” Shisui pointed out, onyx eyes teasing as he untied the apron around his waist and made his way out from behind the counter.

  
Sakura glanced at his form briefly, admiring the snug red flannel shirt and dark fitted jeans he was wearing today. She coughed and took a sip when Shisui noticed and smirked at her, and she hoped she wasn’t blushing.

  
“Just you wait,” Sakura said, stopping as Shisui gave her a heart-stopping grin before he looked around the café for his cousin who actually owned the shop. Spotting him, Shisui put his folded apron on the countertop before putting his hands around his mouth.

  
“Sasuke!” Shisui called, staring down Sasuke at the other side of the café. “Come manage your coffee shop. Just because I’m here doesn’t mean I’ll do your job for you.”

  
Sasuke merely flipped him off and rolled his eyes as he stepped behind the counter, grabbing his notebook to take orders from waiting customers.

  
“I don’t know how you guys always stay busy all the time, especially with his attitude,” Sakura laughed, giving Shisui a cheeky grin as she linked her free arm with his. She tried not to shiver at the warmth his body gave off, but she couldn’t help but indulge herself as she leaned into his side.

  
“Sasuke’s a pretty boy, that’s why,” Shisui said, lips turned down into a pout. Sakura laughed and patted his arm.

  
“Don’t worry, Shisui, you’re pretty too,” Sakura said, bringing up her coffee to take another sip. She missed the light blush across the tops of his cheeks as she focused on her coffee, and for that, Shisui was glad she loved coffee so much.

  
As they stepped out of the café and into the cold air, Shisui prayed to the heavens it would snow, _and soon_ , if only so Sakura would stay snuggled against him for the rest of the day.

  
***

  
“Why are you so happy, Forehead?” Ino asked, taking a sip of her cold brew that she sweetened with her own personal stash of lavender-vanilla flavored creamer. Sakura glared at Ino’s drink, wondering how she could drink that monstrosity in such cold weather.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sakura said.

  
“You’ve been glowing since you and Shisui arrived,” Ino pointed out, eyebrows raised as she looked behind Sakura at Shisui, who was ordering their drinks at the counter. “ _Together_ , I might add,” she continued, making a suggestive gesture at Sakura, which Sakura ignored, looking out the window of the café.

  
“It’s going to snow tonight,” Sakura said. She avoided looking behind her.

  
“Uh, huh,” Ino said, cocking her head to the side with a smirk. She looked behind Sakura and saw that Shisui was heading back towards them. “You sure it’s not because of the company?”  
At this, Sakura couldn’t hide her blush, and Ino did a tiny fist pump in satisfaction.

  
“I knew it!” Ino said, grin so wide Sakura was afraid it’d crack her face. “You are totally crushing on Shisui!” Ino looked behind Sakura and her heart jumped. Shushing Ino, Sakura finally looked behind her, releasing a breath when she saw Shisui was held up at the condiment bar.

  
“Shhh,” Sakura said, double checking to see Shisui thankfully still at the condiment bar, probably fixing her coffee the way she liked it. He was so _sweet_. She took a breath. “Look,” she started, but Ino interrupted her.

  
“How long have you liked him?” she asked, and Sakura sighed.

  
“Too long, probably,” Sakura revealed, and Ino leaned closer across the table, wanting to know more. Before she could say anything else, Shisui plopped down next to Sakura, placing a cup in front of himself and handing one to Sakura.

  
“Your coffee, you addict,” Shisui said with a grin, and as she took her coffee from him, their fingers touched. “Yikes, woman, your hands are ice cold. Where are your gloves?”

  
“I left them at home,” Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders.

  
“Gimme,” Shisui said, and before she could understand what he meant, Shisui was grabbing her hands and rubbing them in between his own. Sakura held her breath, and couldn’t help but stare as Shisui tried to warm her hands up.

  
“Shisui, stop, you don’t have to,” Sakura finally stuttered out, face warm. She could feel Ino’s eyes on them, but she didn’t dare look at her for fear of revealing herself to Shisui.

  
“You need to remember your gloves,” Shisui only said, face concentrating as he continued holding her hands, bringing them close to his mouth as he blew hot air on them. Sakura knew her cheeks were red but was glad Shisui wasn’t looking at her face.

  
Ino coughed and cleared her throat, and Sakura finally looked at her, glaring her into silence before Ino could say anything.

  
Shisui, finally noticing the quiet, looked up and noticed the slight tension between the two.

  
“What?” he asked, finally dropping Sakura’s hands. Wrapping them around her cup, Sakura tried to keep her face neutral as she struggled to say something to distract him. Ino beat her to the punch.

  
“Nothing,” Ino said, eyebrows raised at Sakura. “You guys are just too fucking adorable.”

  
Shisui tilted his head at her comment, eyes looking towards Sakura, but Sakura just smiled and shrugged, hiding behind her coffee as she took a drink.

  
***

  
Later that day, Sakura was with Naruto and Sasuke eating lunch like they had planned to do the week before. Shisui had promised to meet her later to meet up for a late dinner before the outdoor movie night the town threw once a week, and Sakura couldn’t help but wonder if it’d start snowing during the movie or after. She hoped it would be after just so she had a reason to stay snuggled up against him during the movie before the snow eventually chased everyone inside. Naruto’s question brought her out of her thoughts and into the current conversation.

  
“Where’s Shisui?” Naruto asked, as usual, stuffing his face with ramen. Sasuke almost snorted, and Sakura’s mouth gaped open at his uncharacteristic display of emotion, chopsticks hanging in front of her mouth as she opened and closed her mouth.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” she said, putting her chopsticks down and frowning.

  
“Just that you and my cousin are always together,” Sasuke said.

  
“I’m not _always_ with Shisui,” Sakura said. “Besides, even if I _were_ , that’s what friends do, especially when they enjoy each other’s company.”

  
“Hey, what about us. We rarely see you anymore,” Naruto whined. He’s finally not slurping noodles, and Sakura notices it’s because all that’s left is broth, which he’s slowly sipping.

  
“That’s because our schedules are so different, Naruto,” Sakura laughed. In a teasing tone, she continued, “Plus, even if I do want to hang out with you two, I have to kick you out of my place because you two never want to leave.”

  
“I resent that,” Sasuke said. “Naruto never lets us leave.”

  
“Hey,” Naruto said, bowl finally empty. Sakura laughed and Naruto could only smile. “But seriously, Sakura-chan, when are you two idiots going to finally get together?”

  
“Huh?” Sakura said, tapping her nails against the table. “What do you mean?”

  
Naruto and Sasuke just looked at her.

  
“Please, it’s obvious,” Sasuke finally said.

  
Sakura brought a hand up to run through her rose locks. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before opening them and chuckling in resignation.

  
“Is it that obvious?” Sakura asked with a laugh.

  
“To everyone but Shisui,” Sasuke said with a smirk.

  
“Just tell him how you feel,” Naruto chimed, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

  
“I don’t know, I’m scared,” Sakura said, wringing her hands. “When would I even do it?”

  
Sasuke clicked his tongue with an eye roll and Naruto merely snorted.

  
“Tonight, at the town’s weekly outdoor movie night,” Naruto said. Sasuke nodded while Sakura gasped.

  
“But that’s so soon,” she gulped, reaching forward and taking a sip from her water glass.

  
“If not tonight, then when?” Sasuke pointed out with a tilt of his head, and Sakura slumped in her chair, knowing he was right.

  
“Trust me, everything will work out,” Naruto soothed, reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

  
Sakura nodded her head and looked down, wondering if she would be able to gather the courage to finally tell Shisui how she felt.

  
***

  
Shisui thought back to the lunch he had with Itachi as he made his way to meet Sakura for a late dinner before they headed to the outdoor movie. It was a little bit later than he had initially planned, but Shisui had to stall due to him freaking out about making the decision to finally tell Sakura how he felt.

  
Shisui had been pacing back and forth as Itachi calmly stated all the reasons why Sakura wouldn’t reject him, and, in fact, would probably confess her own feelings. Shisui didn’t stop pacing though until Itachi forcibly grabbed him the shoulders and pushed him to sit down on the couch.

  
“Shisui, Sakura-chan is most definitely in love with you, just as you are with her,” Itachi said, dark eyes cool and collected unlike his probably own wide eyes.

  
“But how do you know?” Shisui asked, sucking in a breath and bringing a hand up to tug at his curls.

  
“Trust me,” Itachi said. “Anyone would have to be blind to not see the way she looks at you.”

  
Itachi’s advice ringing in his ears like echoing church bells, Shisui took a deep breath of the icy cold air as he arrived outside of Sakura’s place. It seemed like Sakura was right and would get her snow tonight. He’d never tell her that though.

  
Reaching forward, Shisui pressed the doorbell and stepped back to wait as he heard shuffling behind her front door. Door opening, Shisui felt his throat catch at the sight of Sakura in a belted wrap coat, its color deep red and striking against her rose hair and viridian eyes. A matching scarf wrapped around her neck and tall heeled boots completed the outfit. His dark eyes trailed over her figure, and Sakura felt herself shiver despite all her layers. Shisui hoped she wasn’t too warm so that she’d still cuddle into him during the movie.

  
“Hey,” she said sweetly, cheeks pink and probably matching his. Shisui couldn’t help his own smile in return.

  
“Hi,” he breathed. Shisui offered his free hand to her, the other holding a blanket for the movie. “Sorry I’m late. You ready?”

  
“Always,” Sakura said, smiling and taking his hand.

  
Walking down the street, Shisui and Sakura made small conversation about what they were up to since they parted, both feeling a sense of completeness, wondering if the other felt it too.

  
“Is this a new blanket?” Sakura asked, reaching over and brushing her fingers along the plush fabric of the blanket Shisui held. He draped the blanket over his shoulders, as if it were a very a large scarf so she could reach it better.

  
“Yeah, I checked the weather and it’s getting colder,” Shisui said, smirking at Sakura’s little huff.

  
“Getting colder, huh?” Sakura teased, arching a brow and exhaling loudly and tilting her head towards the stream of air that was now visible.

  
“Yeah,” Shisui said, unwilling to give in to Sakura’s antics.

  
“Just admit it, Shisui, I was right,” Sakura stated triumphantly. “It’s going to snow tonight, just you wait and see.”

  
“I guess I’ll wait then,” Shisui said, laughing when Sakura gasped and hit him in retaliation.

  
“You’re a jerk,” Sakura said, the crinkled corners of her eyes giving away her mirth.

  
“But you love me anyway,” Shisui said, heart jumping as he said the nerve-wracking four letter word.

  
Sakura paused, and Shisui held his breath as he waited for her answer. They’d stopped walking, and Sakura had turned her face away from him. Finally, she looked up, and Shisui’s heart began to pound at the look he saw in her eyes.

  
“So what if I do, huh?” she whispered, looking up at him. Suddenly, a white snowflake landed on her nose. Gasping, she looked up and squealed as more snow started falling from the sky. Stepping away from him, Shisui internally wept at the loss of her warmth, but soon didn’t mind as he watched as she twirled around in a circle, radiating pure joy as the snow drifted down around her.

  
Shisui knew he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

  
Laughing as she came back up to him, Sakura tugged at his hand and begged him to join her.

  
“I was right!” Sakura said, the biggest smile on her face.

  
“So you were,” Shisui said, pulling her in close to him. Sakura looked up at him as he gazed down at her, brushing a loose strand of her rosette hair out of her eyes.

  
“Shisui?” she breathed, eyes wide as he pulled her closer than he’d ever done before.

  
Shisui decided to dive off the cliff. “I’m in love with you, Sakura,” Shisui said, eyes creasing as he smiled down at her. He brought up his right hand and caressed her cheek, cold from the snow, but just as soft as he’d imagined.

  
Sakura stilled at his touch, but she quickly leaned into his hand as she sighed. Looking up into his obsidian eyes, she saw nothing but warmth, and hoped he saw the same in hers.

  
“Yeah?” she said, reaching up and pressing her left hand into his hand on her cheek, holding his hand there.

  
Shisui smiled at her actions and felt his heart burst at the reciprocation in her eyes.

  
“Yeah,” he finally said, bringing his other hand up to tilt her chin up as he leaned down.

  
“Good,” Sakura said, before he captured her lips in his, warmth flowing through him at the feeling of her against him.

  
_Finally_ , they both thought, lost in each other as the first snowfall of the season floated down around them.


End file.
